1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transaction system and to an information processing method.
2. Related Art
Systems that relate identification information recorded on a member or customer loyalty card to specific information related to a transaction by reading the member card with a reading device are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2014-85863.
To link identification information to transaction-related information in a system such as described above requires the system to have a specialized device, such as the reading device. This provides an opportunity to cut the cost of the system.